1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weights for a suspended weight exercise machine. More precisely, the present invention relates to a top weight adapted to mount on the top of a weight stack in the suspended weight exercise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
There is a wide array of exercise machines for use in gyms and other exercise centers. One group of exercise machines employs a set of weights lifted in response to manual force exerted by a user undertaking a muscular exercise regimen. These exercise machines rely on suspended weight to provide the resistance against which the user must exert muscular force. The suspended weights are arranged in a weight stack comprised of individual weight plates. The entire weight stack slides up and down along guide rods anchored to the exercise machine. A central pick-up rod is inserted vertically down through aligned holes formed coaxially in each weight plate of the weight stack. Each weight plate has a side hole or slot running perpendicular to the vertical hole and in communication therewith. To set the weight resistance, the user inserts a locking pin through the side hole, which pin then passes through the hole in the pickup rod thereby locking the pick-up rod to the stack of weight. Obviously, inserting the locking pin further down in the weight stack results in a heavier weight resistance that is experienced by the user. A cable at the top of the pick-up rod passes through a series of pulleys and is eventually secured to an exercise member. Thus, the user can move the exercise member to pull on the cable, and accordingly to lift the stacked weights upwards thus suspending the stacked weights against the force of gravity. As the user reciprocates the exercise member through an exercise regimen, the suspended weights are correspondingly moved up and down along the guide rods.
To maintain the individual weight plates together on the weight stack, and to stabilize the pick-up rod to ensure that it stays relatively vertical during the vertical reciprocating motion of the suspended weights, most exercise machines incorporate a top weight that rests on top of the weight stack. The top weight is secured to the pick-up rod, but is free to slide along the guide rods in unison with the suspended weights.
Because of manufacturing tolerances in the weight stack, fitting the top weight to the weight stack and aligning all the holes are often difficult operations. This increases fabrication costs of the exercise machine. Moreover, a sloppy fit causes rattling when the weights are used. The rattling noise is annoying to many users. Accordingly, a need presently exists for a top weight that is versatile and easily adaptable to the weight stack.
At least one prior art exercise machine employs a top weight that has a molded shell and a steel weight inserted therein. Furthermore, at least one other prior art exercise machine employs a top weight that is coupled to the pick-up rod by means of a pair of threaded studs that pass through a plate secured to the top of the pick-up rod. The position of the pick-up rod with respect to the top weight may thus be adjusted vertically by varying the vertical position at which the plate is secured to the studs. Such prior art devices, however, do not offer all of the features and benefits of the invention hereinafter described.